bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TwinStar
Hi there! If you are going to write me a hate message, scram. Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Archive 5 Archive 6 Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Cosmic Ingram page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 19:30, April 1, 2010 And until then He shall be BakuTactix. It makes perfect sense. I'm your [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|''' greatest dream and ]][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'''worst NIGHTMARE.]] 17:45, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I will meet you half way with that. I'm your [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|''' greatest dream and ]][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'''worst NIGHTMARE.]] 17:49, February 14, 2011 (UTC) HI! IM BACK!!!!!!!! (and so is spectra i believe! :D) long time no chat! Drago vincent (talk) 03:35, February 16, 2011 (UTC) About Mag Mel WHAT Credits makes you think that his name is Mag Mel? [[User:LaserGhost|'I'm The Y...And I'm']] ........AWESOME! Killswitch Engage! 21:20, February 16, 2011 (UTC) lol Twinstar, how do feel when there's a Tristar ?http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Kernel12. 22:58, February 16, 2011 (UTC) you blocked me but i'm not angry but if i was right you will give me a apology and i wait untill the proof is shown hello need to talk I aquosx along with user (dharak) would like to host the official baku wikia news on our youtube channel (thebakuboost) two times a week. The way I’m hoping it to work is we do our weekly bakugan review/battle video but have any news from the bakugan.wiki.com site or any other news we have. the baku wikia site will be promoted and we hope you will promote our channel. the channel has not been launched yet but it will be soon, this is all for the benefit of us brawlers and the bakuwikia community. you can trust us as brawlers and a wiki contributor, hope to hear a reply soon but till then signing off YOU NEED THIS. 22:33, February 18, 2011 (UTC) its all good! thanks for asking :) Drago vincent (talk) 02:20, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Talk Pages Are Users allowed to replace all messages in their Talk Page? I remember that (not in a written Policy, but mentioned in Steelearth's TP) users are not allowed to delete entire messages in TPs. --All Hail'''' the Queen'' 16:19, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :What about Warnings? Are they allowed to erase Warnings if they're placed on their Talk Page? Or it's just removing content from OTHER people's TPs that's not allowed. --All Hail'''' the Queen'' 16:25, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Meta Helios Hey T.S, why did you delete Meta Helios? I was in the middle of adding some links to it! The difference between genius and stupidity is that genius has it's limits 16:18, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Question.. Do you think we can have a main page slider like Winx Club Wikia has?I think it would be a good idea and it would look cool! Winx/ Blue Dragon,Bakugan and Pokemon are my favorite animes!!! Got a problem?!?!?!? DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!!!! :P (talk) 19:14, February 21, 2011 (UTC)